


My Name Is No

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Fist Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: This a deleted scene from "Ready To Love Again".  Takes place the morning after the party where Elana meets Faith. Enjoy!





	

Elana was feeling very guilty about her actions last night. She and Buffy had talked about it but she was still feeling kind of like an idiot. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Faith right in front of her. Elana knew Faith's type. Sexy as hell, and dangerous as the devil. The sex would be mind blowing but the emotional connection would be like stale bread. "Hey..."

Elana looked up. "Hi...Party's over. You gonna stick around for the break to prey on the hungover?" Elana's gaze was harsh and her voice made it very clear Faith was not welcome. 

"So she didn't last night huh?" 

Elana raised an eyebrow at the sheer rudeness of Faith's words. "Excuse me?" 

Faith smirked. "Buffy...You didn't get lucky last night...You struck out." 

Elana slammed her book shut and got off the bench. She towered over Faith. "You better stop flapping those self proclaimed charming gums of yours sweetheart." Elana's voice was a low snarl. 

Faith laughed. "Someone's frustrated..." She licked her lips. 

Elana growled. "That is not and never will be your business." 

Faith smirked again. "Too bad...If you were my girl we'd be banging on the hour...But you're too busy with little miss perfect." 

Elana felt a low animalistic growl rise out of her. "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that." 

Faith chuckled. "With a libido like yours she won't be your girlfriend for much longer." Elana shifted and pounced. Faith was ready. They were fighting for several minutes before Buffy saw them.


End file.
